


Texts from a Sociopath

by TimesAStrangeThing



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: John is a Saint, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock is a good friend, sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 08:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimesAStrangeThing/pseuds/TimesAStrangeThing
Summary: Texts between Friends





	Texts from a Sociopath

**Author's Note:**

> First fic bear with me :)

John SH 18:00

I require assistance SH 18:00

John?! SH 18:00

Give me a minute JW 18:01

John? SH 18:02

What is it. JW 18:02

Could you pick up milk, tea is positively revolting without it. SH 18:03

Sherlock Im about to go out on a date can you not bother me for one bloody hour! JW 18:03

No. SH 18:03

So you'll go to the grocers then? SH 18:03

Fine, don't leave human tongues in the loo then maybe ill think about it. JW 18:04

John that was an experiment! SH 18:04

Right and by "experiment" you mean...JW 18:05

I was testing whether mould spores grew on a dry object in a wet place faster or a wet object in a dry space faster. SH 18:05 

By using "air quotes" you are lowering the IQ of the room by 5% John I will not stop my "experiments" as you call them, will you just get milk! SH 18:05

Say it. JW 18:07

Say what John really even I can not understand anything from such a small piece of evidence. SH 18:07

The van buren supernova...JW 18:07

That was quite obvious even Gred could have figured it out with enough time. SH 18:08

It looked like a ruddy paint splatter, his name is greg! JW 18:08

Inconsequential there is no need to know peoples names 18:09

Do not get me of topic, You know what I want to hear! JW 18:09

Sherlock. JW 18:09

I will get rid of the syringe you tried to hide in the coffee jar. 18:09

You wouldn't dare! SH 18:10

John! SH 18:10

Are you going to say it I'm waiting. JW 18:10

Jane is waving at me from the bar. JW 18:10

She's married. SH 18:11

Sherlock! JW 18:11

Fine...please. SH 18:13

Ill get your milk after I ask if she's married your probably right, how did you figure this one? JW 18:14

The fact that she is sitting at the bar and not a table at a pub she choose, this shows that she has either been there or it was recommended by a friend or she has been there with her significant other. SH 18:15

liar tell the truth. JW 18:16

fine I've been sitting in the booth three meters to your right I saw her wife kiss her before leaving. SH 18:16

Sherlock your wearing a stick on beard...thats rather realistic looking. JW 18:17

Your not mad? SH 18:18

No i'm not mad ill go pick up your milk. JW 18:19

Take a warmer coat next time. SH 18:19

I don't want to know how you knew were I was going to diner with her. JW 18:20

It was elementary my dear Watson SH 18:20


End file.
